


Arguments and Lessons

by KieraElieson, Pizza_Box_Raccoon



Series: Noal the Gorgon [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Relationships - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Slavery, gorgons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Box_Raccoon/pseuds/Pizza_Box_Raccoon
Summary: Noal watches as his mother and aunt argue. They aren’t very easy to understand, since he’s so little, but Noal always gets cuddles afterward.
Relationships: Ember and Noal, Yumah and Ember
Series: Noal the Gorgon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Arguments and Lessons

Noal stared with wide eyes at their mother. She angrily waved the torn paper. 

“—and if it wasn’t bad enough that the humans force us all to go blindfolded or give blood, now they put this out?!”

Noal’s aunt took the paper, scanned it, and frowned. “’The snakebite has venom’… what?! So now the humans want us to cut ourselves with… what?! Knives?!”

“See?!” Ember put a hand on Noal’s shoulder. “You know how you make blood friends?” 

Noal nodded seriously, putting up his thumb for Seren to bite. 

Ember nodded firmly. “And why do you have Seren help you make blood friends?”

“Sharp teeth, and smart,” Noal said, sticking the tip of their tail in their mouth. 

“You shouldn’t chew on your tail, snakeling. But yes.”

Noal’s aunt threw their hands up. “Even a child understands! To think we would be trying to poison our friends.” 

“It’s insulting is what it is!” 

Yumah looked at the paper again with disgust. “They’re trying to set up some kind of repeat bloodletting too. And mark my words, if this happens, it  _ will _ be bloodletting, no few drops. And of course they don’t have to give any, they just want ours. If it wasn’t bad enough they’ve practically enslaved our whole race.”

“The one, single tiny thing I could say is that if they took blood, even a lot, they could find some way to disperse it to the town, we could go out without blindfolds.”

“They want  _ repeat _ bloodletting, Ember, they have it in their minds it wears off. As if it wasn’t their own small minds thinking they have the protection because they can’t  _ bother  _ to remember who they’ve  _ stolen _ blood from.” 

Ember let out a groan of frustration. “They’re so  _ stupid! _ ”

Yumah said several things that neither of them had ever explained the meaning of to Noal, in a language he was only slightly familiar with. 

There was a tiny hiss from Datura, and Noal looked off to the side where Datura was looking. There was a small, shiny beetle climbing in through the window. As they watched it, it’s legs slowed, and stopped. 

“They said what?!”

“They took the traditional scale crest location, and have it somehow confused that it’s about the chest, and that’s it’s something sexual,” Yumah said disgustedly. “Going on about how  _ our  _ traditions, they they  _ didn’t bother  _ to learn, came from animal instincts and sex drive!”

“When did you hear this?!”

“It’s been going around for years, and just keeps getting worse and worse.”

Noal dropped his tail and tried to reach for the bug as it flew away, but it was too fast. Even Seren couldn’t reach. They pouted up at the bug on the ceiling, putting the tip of their tail back in their mouth. 

“I can’t hear anymore. I’m so angry I can’t stand it!”

“It’s good to be angry! If we never get angry we’ll never do anything about it! And we’ve let far too many things go already!”

“But we’re two, and neither of us would be able to gather with even two more gorgons without being put under house arrest. How would we ever get enough of us to actually do anything?”

The bug slowly turned greyish as Noal fixedly pouted at it, finally dropping from the ceiling and breaking into several pieces and a squish on the floor. 

Yumah gasped. “Ember. Ember they almost petrified something.”

Noal was grabbed up, held close to their mother’s chest, and the bug pieces were deliberately crushed by their aunt’s tail. 

“It’s time to go to nap now, bright scale.”

Noal made a grumpy little sound, until his mom coiled up with him instead of leaving him in bed by himself. He still wasn’t tired. But this wasn’t so bad, and she was hugging him too close to get away anyway. 


End file.
